Un jeu pour rien
by Too Much Rain
Summary: Le gagnant remporte tout, mais parfois il n'y a aucun gagnant. House et Cameron devrait savoir ça. Après Hunting, il me manquait un petit quelque chose, alors voilà.. Oh! première fanfic, mais Bonne lecture à tous!


Ce vendredi soir, en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son supérieur, Allison se demanda, pourquoi elle était toujours la dernière à rester, et pourquoi la paperasserie de son patron finissait inexorablement sur sa table.

Ce soir, House était encore assis à son bureau, zappant mollement : il attendait son soap. L'entrée de sa jeune subordonnée lui fournit une heureuse distraction. Son strident ''Docteur Cameron, vous iciiii !!!'' qui salua l'entrée de la jeune femme fit grincer les oreilles d'Allison, il était un tout petit peu trop enthousiaste pour être tout à fait angélique. Elle se doutait que c'était bien là le but recherché ... Depuis cette histoire avec Chase, House semblait s'amuser encore plus avec elle. Elle compta jusqu'à 5 et rentra le plus posément possible dans la pièce. Le but était d'afficher juste le bon niveau d'indifférence, ni trop, ni pas assez. L'un ou l'autre pouvait passer pour suspect et sujet à questions. Et là, autant lancer une souris à un chat, le résultat était le même. Inutile de préciser qui était le chat et qui était la souris…

« - Il n'y a plus qu'à signer les comptes rendus, pour ce qui est du réapp..., commença t-elle

- « Le travail, toujours le travail », l'interrompit House en prenant le temps d'avaler un cachet de vicodine. « Il faut s'amuser Dr Cameron, s'envoyer quelques pilules magiques, balancer sa petite culotte au vent et coucher avec un collègue venu du lointain pacifique…. Oupps je suis bête, ça vous l'avez déjà fait... Enfin, Je suppose qu'il y a toujours moyen de recommencer : le côté international est vraiment une nécessité dans le degré d'amusement ou vous pouvez transiger sur la nationalité ? Wilson doit avoir une arrière grand-mère autrichienne ou belge, je ne sais plus » finit il d'un air faussement pensif.

House se divertissait énormément, elle préféra ne pas savoir pourquoi :

« A lundi, House », répondit Cameron en tournant les talons.

Cameron mentirait si elle se disait fière de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle ne le regrettait pas pour autant. Elle était triste, elle était seule, cette journée avait été horrible, Chase avait été là au bon moment et au bon endroit pour lui faire oublier tout cela. Bien sûr, la menace de la maladie était présente, mais pour le moment, elle se refusait à y penser, ça n'existait pas. Coucher complètement défoncée avec un collègue est une chose, avoir une maladie mortelle en est une autre. Lorsque l'heure du test arriverait, il serait temps de gérer les conséquences …ou pas.

Elle allait refermer la porte lorsqu'elle entendit la voix détachée, presque clinique de son patron, tout amusement avait momentanément disparu :

« - Tout va bien ?

- Comme si ça vous intéressait, la réponse de Cameron lui était sortie naturellement ds un rire acide

- Le concept va peut être vous paraître étrange, mais s'inquiéter pour une personne ne signifie pas obligatoirement se l'envoyer sur le parking d'un pub en se foutant de savoir si elle est consciente ou pas ! » articula House

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir avec les images que cette phrase incrustaient dans son esprit. Elle et House à l'arrière d'une voiture, Elle se serait giflée pour cela. Le sourire en coin de son interlocuteur, montrait bien qu'il avait noté son cillement. Allison détestait ça. Les mots lui sortirent plus sèchement que prévu et avec plus de détails qu'elle ne le souhaitait, et tant pis pour le contrôle:

« - Si vous voulez les détails croustillants, nous ne sommes jamais arrivés jusqu'au pub ! »

Le sourire tranquille de House ne le quittait pas, peut être légèrement crispé, mais qui en aurait pu dire la raison : le sarcasme ? La douleur ? L'ennui ? La curiosité ? ou peut être simplement le faible éclairage qui jouait sur son visage. Cameron était fatiguée, et l'idée de décrypter chaque fait et geste du fameux Grégory House ne lui disait rien. Elle commençait à accepter le mystère qu'il représentait, et surtout le besoin de se protéger avait fait surface. Le fiasco du rendez-vous, le retour de Stacy, les mille et une indifférences de House commençaient à faire leurs œuvres, du moins l'espérait-elle pour son propre salut. Elle préféra négliger une hypothétique réaction de House et continua son chemin. Pourtant, une fois de plus, la voix rauque la stoppa :

« - Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? souffla Cameron sans se retourner, la main crispée sur la poignée.

- Pourquoi Chase ?

- Traduction : Pourquoi pas vous ? murmura la jeune médecin en revenant presque malgré elle sur ses pas.

- Tout l'hôpital sait que vous me courrez après, lui expliqua House d'un ton détaché, une jolie trentenaire en larmes et en plus camée jusqu'aux yeux sur mon paillasson m'aurait peut être fait craquer, il en faut peu avec les vieux messieurs, vous savez...»

Il avait dit cela sur un ton presque léger, mais pour dieu sait quelle raison, cela lui importait, Cameron le sentait clairement. Elle souhaitait clore le plus rapidement possible cette conversation et refusa de s'interroger sur quelles étaient les motivations de ce nouveau petit jeu, elle ne gagnait jamais de toute façon. Elle choisit malgré elle la franchise, se convaincant qu'une fois son information obtenue, il la laisserait tranquille :

« - Ces derniers temps, vous aviez l'air de ne pas tant vous préoccuper de ce qui se passait et des conséquences que cela pourraient av…

- Oh Grandissez un peu, s'exclama House impatient, vous tenir la main n'aurait rien changé sur le moment. Le patient lui allait y rester de suite.

- Ce n'est pas du patient dont que je parlais et de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me tienne la main, merci, siffla t-elle.

- Si ce n'est pas le patient, on parle de qui exactement? bafouilla House, laissant apparaître son agacement un cours instant

« Laissez tomber, je… Ecoutez House », soupira t-elle « Ce soir là, le but était simplement de se sentir bien, sans complication. Chase était parfait pour ça. Il ne s'est peut être pas bien conduit, peut être qu'il en a profité, j'y survivrai. Avec vous, quelle qu'aurait été votre réaction, j'en aurais souffert. »

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de tenir son regard. Cela l'encouragea à continuer en toute sincérité. Elle avança encore, jusqu'à toucher le bureau, seule barrière entre eux. Après avoir joué quelques secondes avec quelques trombones tombés là, elle le regarda et lui parla comme on explique une évidence à un enfant :

« - Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de me faire rejeter une fois de plus comme une moins que rien et surement pas envie de me réveiller le lendemain matin avec juste la sale impression de vous avoir fait économiser 200 $. », termina t-elle.

« - Wow, 200 ?!!, Vous vous flattez! » Ironisa House en exagérant un roulement d'yeux. Un cours instant, Cameron crut qu'il allait continuer sa phrase, mais non : Il attrapa la télécommande, son feuilleton démarrait.

Cameron le regarda une brève minute, cherchant en vain son regard puis, elle sortit en silence. Le chat s'était lassé, il avait fini de jouer. Quel qu'avait été le but du jeu, il était fini. Il n'y avait pas de gagnant.

* * *

The END....

Et voilà, première fanfic, en tout cas publiée! J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à faire sortir cette petite histoire de ma tête, elle y trainait depuis un moment. Est ce que j'ai exactement respecté la charactérisation des personnages? je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre. Il est rare que House et Cameron parle de ce genre de chose même à demi-mots : 5 saisons après, j'attends toujours un débriefing sur le café spoletto! ;) Pourtant, suite à Hunting, je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'ils diraient ou non, quelles seraient leurs motivations . Je pense sincérement que Cameron était à ce moment là ds une période de préservation et de recul ... j'ai tenté de traduire cela... bref blablabla

TMR


End file.
